


Once in a Lifetime

by fogelmaniac



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Lukas Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelmaniac/pseuds/fogelmaniac
Summary: A look into the life of Farkle Minkus from the time that he is 6 to 80 years old. He deals with the struggles and triumphs of love, family and, ultimately, life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "7 Years" by Lukas Graham. Originally posted on Wattpad on my account, @fogelmaniac. This is a work that I wrote quite a while ago and I realized that my writing has definitely improved a lot since then. My apologies if my writing is not up to par. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

_ Once I was seven years old, my mama told me, _  
_ "Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely." _  
_ Once I was seven years old _

"Farkle!" His mother, Jennifer Bassett-Minkus, called to him.

He ran into the kitchen. He was exploring his New York City apartment that him and his family had just moved into.

"Yes, Mommy?" Farkle asked, climbing on to the chair across the table from where his mother was sitting.

Once Farkle was settled, Jen smiled at him. "Are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?"

Farkle smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to start 1st grade and learn more!"

Jen nodded. "Farkle, sweetie, are you scared that kids will make fun of your name?"

Farkle shrugged his little shoulders. "Maybe a little, but I won't let it bother me! I'm Farkle!" He flexed his little muscles and smiled triumphantly.

Jen chuckled. "No matter what those kids say or do, ignore them, Farkle! Then, find some friends who don't care what your name is and love you for you!"

Farkle smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mommy! I'll do that!" He got up and ran down the hallway towards his new room, happily.

Jen watched him with sad eyes, afraid of what might happen the next day.

+ 

The next day, Farkle happily walked into school with his orange backpack on his back and a huge smile on his face. He wore his favorite orange turtleneck with a t-shirt that had a picture of Pluto on it.

Farkle walked into his classroom and the other kids in his 1st grade class stared at him.

The teacher smiled and walked over to him. "Hello! Are you our new student?" she asked.

Farkle looked up at her and slowly nodded.

The teacher smiled and nodded. She guided him into the classroom and had him stand in front of all the seated students.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher suggested.

Farkle looked at the sea of students staring at him, swallowed, and nodded. His hands were clammy and he tried to dry them on his turtleneck.

"I'm Farkle. I just moved here from Philadelphia..." Farkle noticed the other students giggling to each other and sharing amused glances. He swallowed again.

Then, one boy yelled out, "Farkle?! What kind of name is Farkle?!"

All of the other students started laughing.

Farkle looked at all of them, trying to hold back tears. He tried to remember back to the previous day when he told his mom that he wouldn't let the teasing bother him.

Then, he noticed a small brunette who wasn't laughing. Instead, her puppy dog eyes looked at him empathetically.

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled out. The laughter ceased. The teacher turned to Farkle.

"Why don't you go sit in the empty desk beside Riley?" She pointed to an empty seat next to the brunette girl who didn't laugh.

Riley smiled and waved a little bit.

Farkle smiled at her as he walked over and sat down in the seat.

"Hi! I'm Riley!" the girl greeted him.

"Hi, Riley!" Farkle replied. "You're the only one in this class who didn't laugh at me! I'm going to love you forever!"

Riley smiled. "Okay! But if you're gonna love me forever, you have to love Maya forever, too! She's my best friend!" Riley said gesturing to the blonde girl next to her.

"Hi... Farkle!" Maya said trying to stifle her giggles.

Farkle smiled at both of them. "Okay! From now on, I will love both of you equally forever!"

Riley looked at Farkle, curiously. "What if you stop loving one of us, though?"

Farkle shook his head and assured, "I will love both of you forever!"

Riley and Maya looked at each other and smiled.

"Then, we love you, too, Farkle!" Maya and Riley said in unison.

Farkle smiled at them. He had found the friends that his mother had told him to find.

_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_   
_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_   
_By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_   
_Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

"I can't believe we're going to middle school!" Riley shrieked as Maya and Farkle sat next to her on the bay window.

"I know! It's so exciting yet horrifying," Farkle replied.

Maya sat there and stared at her hands, sadly.

"I don't think I can do this! Those middle schoolers are gonna kill me! I'm gonna die at eleven and I'm not going to be okay!" Riley cried.

Farkle looked at her, amused.

"Riley, we're not gonna die! We can do this! The world's just gonna send us for a loop, but we're bigger than it! We'll get through this!" Farkle spoke, encouragingly.

Riley looked at him. "Wow! You're so confident about this!" she replied, a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Of course! We've gotten through everything that's ever been thrown at us before! Why should this be any different?"

"Very wise, Farkle," Riley said.

Then, she looked at Maya, who still was staring at her hands. She furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

Maya looked up at Riley and Farkle, tears in her eyes. "I don't think that I'll be going to middle school," she whispered.

"What? Maya, why wouldn't you be going to middle school?" Riley asked with concern and confusion.

"My grades are bad, Riles. They're talking about keeping me back," Maya said.

"No! You're coming to middle school with us!" Farkle announced.

Maya looked at him. "F-Farkle, I can't just refuse to be held back..."

Farkle shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. Riley and I are both very smart people, we'll help you get your grades up so that you'll pass!"

"Farkle, I don't think I'll be able to do that. I'm not smart like you two," Maya mumbled as she looked back down at her hands in her lap.

Riley put her hand on Maya's. "Yes, you are, peaches. You are so smart! I know you will be able to get your grades up!" Riley reassured.

Maya gave her a wary look.

"Maya, you are coming to middle school with us! Farkle and I will make sure of it!" Riley exclaimed, encouragingly.

Farkle nodded.

Maya nodded at both of them, trying to hold back tears. "Okay," she whispered.

_Once I was eleven years old. My daddy told me,_   
_"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."_   
_Once I was eleven years old_

It was the first day of middle school.

Farkle skipped into the kitchen of his penthouse, the one that his family has lived in for a few years now.

"Farkle?" His father, Stuart Minkus, sat at the table, smiling.

"Hey, Dad!" Farkle smiled as he sat at the table.

Jen smiled at him as she placed a plate full of various foods in front of Farkle.

"I would like to talk to you about something," Stuart said.

Farkle looked at him, stuffing food in his mouth, "Okay?"

"Well, son, you're starting middle school now, and I anticipate that in your time in middle school, you will experience many new feelings. You may even grow crushes on girls and dating will be coming soon, too."

"Uh, huh... Dad, you don't need to talk about this with me. I'm already in love!"

Stuart chuckled and shared a glance with Jen. "Oh, really? And who are you 'in love' with?"

"Riley and Maya!" Farkle replied, "And they love me too!"

"Well, then we need to talk about dating, Farkle! It seems you already have ladies lining up for you," Stuart smiled.

Farkle nodded.

"So, Farkle, when you meet a girl who you really, really like-" Stuart started.

"Riley and Maya." Farkle cut in.

"Son, you can't date both of them!"

Farkle shrugged, "Dad, I can't chose between them! I told them I would love both of them equally forever!"

"Yeah, but there are different types of love."

"There are?" Farkle asked in astonishment

Stuart nodded. "There's friendship love and romantic love. You can love both of them the same amount forever, Farkle, just maybe in different ways."

Farkle furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh."

"Well, when there's a girl you really really like, usually you want to date her. And if she feels the same way, she'll probably say yes. Sometimes girls don't like you back though, and they reject you."

Farkle nodded in understanding, "Okay."

"And one day, Farkle, when you find a girl who really, really makes you happy and you really want to be with your whole life, you marry her."

Farkle looked down at the table and shyly smiled.

Stuart looked at him "What're you thinking about, Farkle?"

Farkle looked at him, with a goofy grin on his face, and shrugged. "Just thinking about which girl I _love love_."

Stuart chuckled. "You don't have to choose now Farkle. You might actually like both of them as friends. Don't rush."

Farkle didn't respond but, still wearing that goofy grin on his face, got up, grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

+

A few years later, Farkle, Riley and Maya were in eighth grade, and Farkle definitely understood what his Dad meant when he said that new feelings would come. Those past few years had been a whirlwind of new feelings, especially when that new boy, Lucas, came to town. Farkle had never known so much feeling existed.

One day, he climbed through the window onto the bay window seat.

Riley and Maya sat there, and turned to look at him.

"Ladies!" he smiled at them.

"Hey, Farkle!" Riley smiled back.

He climbed his way between them and looked at them, both of then staring back him. He took a deep breath,  
"I am here to deliver bad news."

"And that is?" Maya asked.

He turned to her. "Maya, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, shrugging.

"I know this may leave you heartbroken but my feelings have changed towards you. I now only see you as a friend."

She gasped in fake-hurt. "Oh my god, Farkle! How will I ever get over with this? My heart is shattered!"

"I'm sorry, Maya. You will learn to love again." Farkle reassured before looking over at Riley.

Maya smirked at Riley and when Riley saw this, she rolled her eyes and blushed. Maya knew what was coming.

"And what about me?" Riley asked, calmly, hands in her lap.

Farkle stared at her for a second.

"I'm gonna go..." Maya said nonchalantly, climbing out of the window.

"I remember back when we started six grade, my dad talked to me about dating. He said that I couldn't have both you and Maya, but that I could love you both the same amount, but differently."

Riley stayed silent but stared at Farkle, curiously.

"He said that I could love one of you platonically, and the other romantically. I never thought that I'd be able to choose between you. I thought I would always love both of you romantically."

"But you don't anymore." Riley stated.

Farkle slowly nodded. "Over these years, I always thought about what my dad said and it's been obvious ever since."

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

Farkle took a deep breath. "I like you, Riley. And not that stupid crush that I had on you and Maya back in grade school. Riley, I really like you."

Riley smiled. "I really like you, too, Farkle."

Farkle smiled and nodded, "Good."

Then, he awkwardly leaned over and kissed Riley on the cheek.

"Well, I'll see you later, Riley." Farkle said, climbing out of the window.

"Bye, Farkle." Riley replied with a goofy grin on her face.

Farkle turned around, watching Riley for a moment, before turning around again and walking away.

_I always had that dream like my daddy before me_   
_So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_   
_Something about that glory,_   
_Just always seemed to bore me_   
_'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

Farkle and Riley sat at the Minkus dinner table with Stuart and Jen.

It was the night before their high school graduation and Stuart wanted to talk to them.

After they enjoyed a nice dinner, Stuart cleared his throat.

"Wow, I cannot believe that you guys are graduation tomorrow!" Jen exclaimed.

Farkle and Riley looked at each other and smiled.

"Neither can we!" Farkle replied.

"Farkle, I would like to talk to you about something," Stuart finally said.

"Yes, Dad?" Farkle responded.

"Once you finish your four years at Yale, I am prepared to hand over Minkus International to you! You will run the company and be completely in charge! You will definitely help the company grow, son! With you as the leader, we will make more money than we ever have before!" Stuart exclaimed.

Farkle shook his head. "Dad, I don't think I really want to do that."

"What?" Stuart asked in shock.

"I mean, sure, I'll run Minkus International but not if all you want is for me to make money. I don't care about the money, Dad. I want to make a difference in this world. I know I can probably do that with Minkus International," Farkle paused, "but I don't want that company, if the values are just greed and corruption."

Stuart nodded, "Wow, Farkle, that's very wise. I've never realized that I could use Minkus International to change the world."

Riley smiled at Farkle.

He looked at her and smiled back.

"You know, Farkle, I remember back when we were in 7th grade and we had to do that muffin business project. You were so greedy. I'm glad to see you've grown from that," Riley said.

"Of course, I've changed, Riley. People change people," Farkle replied.

"And what us does for them," Riley responded.

Jen smiled at them, "You guys are definitely ready to go out into the world."

Stuart nodded. "Yeah. Cory has prepared you guys very well."

Riley and Farkle looked at each other and shared a smile before nodding in agreement.

_Once I was twenty years old._   
_My story got told_   
_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_   
_Once I was twenty years old_

24 year old Farkle stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his suit and fixing his hair.

Riley came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, sunshine!" Farkle whispered, smiling.

Riley smiled, "You ready to be the big, bad CEO of Minkus International?"

Farkle took a shaky breath and turned around to face his fiancé. "No, not really."

"Aw, honey, you'll be fine. Your dad wouldn't of given you this position if he didn't think you could handle it." Riley reassured.

"I know. It's just running this company has always been my dream. I mean when I was young, it was because I wanted to be like my dad and make lots of money, but then, I wanted to run this company so that I could make an impact in the world," Farkle paused and took another shaky breath, "And- and now I'm finally going to be able to do that!"

Riley nodded. "I'm proud of you, Farkle." She kissed him on the forehead.

He smiled. "Thank you, Riley. I love you."

"I love you, too." Riley replied, smiling.

Farkle looked at his watch on his wrist. "Well, I better go!" he exclaimed fixing his hair one last time.

Riley walked him to the front door of their apartment. She hugged him. Good luck, baby! I know you'll do great!"

Farkle smiled and nodded at her, and then walked out the front door.

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_   
_'Cause I know the smallest voices. They can make it major_   
_I got my boys with me at least those in favor_   
_And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

_Once I was twenty years old._   
_My story got told_   
_I was writing about everything I saw before me_   
_Once I was twenty years old_

"So, Mr. Minkus, tell me. What it is like being a 26 year old and running one of the biggest companies in the world?" the young interviewer asked him.

Farkle agreed to do an interview for the New York Times, just this once. He really didn't like to deal with the press, though. Farkle really didn't like the fame that came along with this job- he wasn't doing this for the fame- but it was a side effect of doing something that he loved.

"Well," Farkle replied, "It's a very busy and stressful job, but I think it's definitely worth it. I'm so happy that through this company I am able to help those left fortunate- those who are apart of the majority who live on under two dollars a day."

The interviewer nodded. "What are some of the current projects that Minkus International is working on?"

"Well, we recently started supporting foundations who raise money to help people in Africa who don't have access to food, water, or a good education. With the money that we donated, new schools will be started, and food and water will be more accessible to those who need it." Farkle smiled.

"Interesting." the interviewer said, the smile still plastered on her face, "Mr. Minkus, why do you refuse to do interviews or basically be in the spotlight?"

"Well, I'm not interested in the fame. I don't do this job for the fame, I do it because I want to make a difference in this world, and I really don't feel the need to be in the spotlight. I would prefer to live a normal life, which I know is now impossible, but I would like to try and make it as normal as possible, you know?"

The interviewer nodded, "What are your goals for the future?"

"Personally or for this company?" Farkle asked.

The interviewer shrugged. "Whichever you would prefer."

"Okay, well, I hope that for this company, in the future, that we can help out many for causes and continue to make major impacts on huge problems in our world."

"And how about some personal goals, since you brought it up?" The interviewer said.

Farkle nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, almost a year ago, I got married to the love of my life. I hope that me and her will have kids one day, and that they'll grow up to be great people who want to change the world for the better. I also hope that whenever I do have a family that I'll always have them by side. The most important to me is that I'll always have the most important people with me."

_Soon we'll be thirty years old,_   
_Our songs have been sold_   
_We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_   
_Soon we'll be thirty years old_

Farkle walked through the front door of his apartment and smiled when he saw his wife of five years.

Tonight was their anniversary and Riley was super excited. She had made a special dinner, and had some very exciting news for her husband.

"Hi, sweetie! How was work today?" Riley asked, walking over to her husband and pecking him on the lips.

Farkle sighed, "It was quite tough, actually. There was this major mixup and somehow we ended up giving 32 billion dollars to this one foundation. I don't know how I'm going to fix this."

"Wow! How'd somebody mix that up?" Riley asked in disbelief, guiding Farkle towards the kitchen.

"I have no idea!" Farkle sighed. He smiled at the dinner that Riley had prepared for him. Meatloaf, his favorite.

"Aw, you did this all for me?" Farkle smiled as he turned to his wife.

"Of course! Anything for you!" Riley replied with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek before sitting down in a seat.

Riley sat down in the seat across from him.

They smiled at each other before they started eating.

"You know, I had to fire the person who did the mixup today, too. That was really difficult," Farkle sighed.

"Who was it?" Riley asked.

"Jeff. He's been working at this company for a really long time, but I can't keep someone around who accidentally gave 32 billion instead of a couple million, you know?" Farkle said.

Riley nodded. Then, she glanced nervously at Farkle and took a deep breath, "Farkle, I need to tell-"

"Riley sometimes I think about stepping down from being CEO. It's just getting so much harder lately, and although I know that all this hard work is worth it, it's really taking its toll." Farkle said, taking another bite of meatloaf.

Riley nodded empathetically. "Farkle, I need to-"

He cut her off again. "I just... I don't know, I don't want to resign because sometimes I really like working there and it's always been my dream. This would be a really tough-"

"Farkle, I'm pregnant," Riley blurted out, finally.

Farkle froze and looked up at Riley in shock. "What?"

Riley grinned. "You're gonna be a father, Farkle!"

A big smile spread across Farkle's face. "Oh my god, Riley! This is amazing!" he exclaimed, getting up and running to Riley. He picked her up and kissed her.

Riley wrapped her legs around Farkle's waist and kissed him back, their lips moving perfectly in sync.

"Riley, I can't believe it!" Farkle smiled, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Neither can I!" Riley replied, "Becoming a mother; that seems so crazy!"

Farkle nodded. "I know!"

They shared another kiss before Farkle put her back down.

"Come on, let's finish dinner! I worked really hard to cook it for you! And you know how much I hate cooking," Riley laughed sitting back down in her chair.

"Yes, and I greatly appreciate your effort to make this delicious dinner!" Farkle replied, sitting back down also.

"I love you, Farkle!" Riley said.

Farkle looked up at her and smiled. "And I love you, too."

_I'm still learning about life_   
_My woman brought children for me_   
_So I can sing them all my songs_   
_And I can tell them stories_   
_Most of my boys are with me_   
_Some are still out seeking glory_   
_And some I had to leave behind_   
_My brother I'm still sorry_

Farkle walked through the front door of his apartment a few years later.

He was still the CEO of Minkus International, although it was getting harder and harder everyday not to resign.

The only thing that still kept him sane was his three wonderful children and his beautiful wife.

He heard the shrieks of joy coming from farther in the apartment.

"I'm home!" He yelled out.

"Daddy!" Three little children squealed in delight as they came running into the foyer.

Riley walked in after them, exhausted, but still managed to smile at Farkle.

"How was it today?" Farkle asked Riley as he picked up his youngest daughter, Aurora.

Their middle child, Thomas, stood near Farkle's feet and jumped up and down.

The oldest child, Victoria, smiled up at Farkle and her bright blue eyes sparkled.

All three of these kids were little balls of energy, which they had acquired from both of their parents.

"Exhausting," Riley replied with a sigh.

Farkle nodded as he looked down at his kids.

"Hey, guys! How was your day?" he smiled.

"It was great!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah! We went to the park and then Mommy brought us to the supermarket! We bought marshmallows!" Tommy shouted, throwing his fists up in the air triumphantly.

Farkle looked up at Riley again with wide eyes. "You bought them marshmallows? Like they need more sugar!"

Riley shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry... They kept begging me and they looked so cute. I just couldn't say no!"

Farkle shook his head but chuckled.  
They he looked down at his youngest daughter in his arms. "Hi, Ror!"

"Hi, Daddy!" she waved at him with her chubby little hand.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

The whole family congregated into the kitchen for dinner.

Riley had made macaroni and cheese with broccoli on the side.

Tori and Tommy climbed into their seats while Riley placed two plates with Mac and cheese and broccoli on them.

Farkle strapped Rory into her high chair and Riley placed the plate in front of her too.

Then, Riley and Farkle sat down.

Riley squirted ketchup into her Mac and cheese and Tommy did the same. One of their kids had acquired Riley's strange taste buds.

Farkle chuckled at them.

"Daddy, tell us a story!" Tori exclaimed.

It had sort of become a tradition for every night Riley or Farkle to tell a story or sing a song. Let's just say dinners at the Minkus household were not something you'd want to miss.

"Okay, let's see..." Farkle looked at Riley.

"Why don't you tell them the story of our first kiss?" Riley suggested.

Farkle blushed a little bit, remembering it. That was a pretty embarrassing memory.

He shrugged, bashfully, but agreed.

The three kids and Riley watched him as he told the story.

"We were in seventh grade, and your mom was Juliet in the play. I was the spear carrier, and maybe just a tiny bit jealous of Romeo..." Farkle looked at his family as he told this story. He realized how lucky he was that he had three young, beautiful, healthy children and an adoring wife whom he still loved immensely. He knew that one day he kids would grow up and leave, and that one day him or Riley would leave this Earth and go on to whatever happens next, but he didn't really want to think about that. Farkle just wanted to be thankful for the great life and family he'd been given, and wanted to spend as much time as he could with them because only God knows what will happen tomorrow.

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_   
_Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_   
_I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_   
_I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month_

Farkle sat beside Riley's bed at the hospice. He held her hand as she slept.

Her breaths were shaky and uneven, and every so often her breath would catch in her throat and Farkle thought it would be the last one.

Riley had lung cancer and Farkle knew death was inevitable. At 63, Riley was still way too young to die, in Farkle's opinion, but for some reason, Riley had gotten this illness. Riley most definitely didn't deserve this— she had always been such a good person.

No one deserved it, actually. Not Riley and not everyone who it hurt so much to see her like this; Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Tori, Tom, and Rory.

Farkle sat in silence, lost his own thoughts. There was too much going on inside and outside of his head to even comprehend anything. Riley having lung cancer had definitely taken its toll on Farkle, both physically and mentally. He had lost a lot of weight and was losing some of his hair. He had bags underneath his eyes so deep that they were more like craters than anything else. He barely smiled. He was depressed, no doubt about that. Farkle couldn't imagine life without Riley by his side. She had always been there. Always.

"Hi, Dad," Tori gave him a a small smile as she walked into the room.

Farkle turned and looked at her.  
"Hello, Tori," Farkle replied, emotionless.

Tori kissed Farkle on the head before sitting in the chair at the other end of the bed.

"How's she doing?" Tori asked.

"How do you think?" Farkle snapped.

Tori looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. This was not the father that she had grown up with.

"Um... Tom and Rory should be here soon. I think Aunt Maya and Uncle Lucas are gonna come too," Tori said, trying to keep from crying.

"Great," Farkle replied, looking at Tori, blankly.

Tori bit her lip and looked down at her mother, who still slept peacefully in the bed.

That's pretty much all that Riley did these days; sleep. It was pretty sad.

Tori wished that she could have a conversation with her mother, but nowadays, Riley barely even had the energy to open her eyes.

Maya and Lucas walked into the room. "Hey!" Maya attempted to be cheery. She came up behind Farkle, and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her.

"Hi, Fark!" She smiled.

"Hi, Maya. Hi, Lucas." Farkle said before turning back to Riley.

Maya sighed and desperately looked up at Lucas.

He looked back at her and bit his lip.

Lucas missed his best friend; Farkle was basically gone too. It felt like they were losing both Farkle and Riley.

"How you doing, buddy?" Lucas asked Farkle, walking over beside Maya.

"I'm fine," Farkle replied in a stony voice.

Lucas sighed, "Okay."

Tom and Rory walked through the door together.

"Is she still here?" Rory asked with a worried expression.

Tori looked at her and nodded.

Rory relaxed, "Okay, good!"

"Not for long, though," Farkle muttered.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Farkle, don't say-" Maya started.

"Why not? It's the truth. We all know it. There's no point in denying it," Farkle sighed, staring at Riley's hand which he still held on to firmly.

Suddenly, one of the machines that Riley was hooked up to started beeping.

Everyone shared fearful glances with each other, except for Farkle. A tear slid down his cheek.

A few nurses ran in and started looking at all of the machines. One red haired nurse looked at the oxygen machine and then at the family and all the other nurses.

"Her breathing rate is abnormal," she yelped.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked, trying to remain calm.

The nurse looked down, sadly. "I'm sorry but she's not going to last much longer..."

Tori inhaled sharply and looked up at her siblings.

Tears stung Maya's eyes, and Lucas put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Farkle froze and stared at his wife. She couldn't leave him! It was too early! Not yet!

"F-F-F-Far..." Riley's lips moved  
slowly, the sound barely audible.

Farkle leaned in, trying to hold back his tears.

"Yes, Riles? I'm here!" Farkle spoke, his voice desperate for Riley not to leave him.

Riley was the only person who could get emotion out of Farkle. She was the only person he really wanted with him.

"I- I love..." Riley took another short breath and then exhaled. Another monitor started beeping. The heart monitor.

Farkle, and everyone else in the room, looked up at it. Tears stung his eyes as the nurse told them the bad news.

"I'm sorry... She's gone..." The nurse frowned.

Farkle slowly turned around towards Riley again, tears pouring down his face. He didn't even care anymore.

He took her hand that he was still holding and kissed it lightly. "I love you, too..."

_Soon I'll be sixty years old,_   
_Will I think the world is cold_   
_Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?_   
_Soon I'll be sixty years old_

Two days later, the funeral took place.

Farkle didn't cry a single tear; he was numb. There was no point in feeling anymore.

Farkle stood over the open casket and sadly stared down at his wife.

Lucas came up beside him and looked at her.

"I'm gonna miss her," Lucas said.

Farkle nodded, "Won't we all?"

Lucas nodded and pulled Farkle in for a hug. "I know this is hard for you," he said, "It's hard for all of us... but don't give up, okay? I know she was the love of your life and you don't know how you're gonna live without her, but you still have your children, your family, your friends, everyone who cares about you."

Farkle nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I know it may be hard to see us. I know you probably see Riley in your kids and your grandkids, but you can't shut us out. Farkle, you need to always be around the people who care about you, especially now. We all need you, too."

Farkle stepped back and looked up at his best friend. "Thank you, Lucas. I really needed that!"

Lucas nodded, "Anything for you, buddy."

Later that night, Farkle sat in the big sofa chair in his living room.

All his family and friends sat in there with him; all the people that were most important to him.

Laughter and love filled the room, the feeling of family.

Tori sat on the couch with her young daughter, Ellie, and her husband, Colton, next to her.

Tom sat on the couch, too, with his pregnant wife, Amelia.

Rory sat on the floor, by herself.

Maya and Lucas sat on the love seat on the other side of the living room.

Ellie ran over and climbed into Farkle's lap. "Grandpa Farkle!" she exclaimed.

Farkle smiled at her. "Hi, Ellie darling!"

Tori watched with a huge smile on her face as Farkle smiled at his granddaughter.

"Hey, Dad! Can you tell us a story?" Rory asked with a smile.

Farkle looked around at everyone in the room, everyone that he cared about, everyone that cared about him.

He took a deep breath, "What story would you like me to tell?"

"How about the one when you met me and Riley? That's my favorite one," Maya suggested.

Farkle inhaled sharply at the mention of Riley. Then he asked, "Why is that your favorite, Maya?"

Maya smiled, "Because that was when you promised to love Riley and me forever. And you never broke that promise."

_Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_   
_"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_   
_Once I was seven years old_

Farkle, now 80 years old, lay on his death bed. It was getting harder and harder these days to not just give in, to not just take his last breath and go to whatever lies beyond. He was ready. He had lived a long life. He had make a difference in this world. He was at peace. He wasn't afraid.

It had been 17 years since Riley died, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Lucas had passed about 3 years back. Maya would be the only one of the core four left.

Everyday she had come to visit Farkle. She acted similarly to how Farkle did when Riley was sick; she was always at his side.

Tori, Tom, and Rory, and their children would visit often.

Ellie was now 20 years old, and growing up into a beautiful young women. She would definitely do great things in the world.

Lesley, Tommy's daughter, was 17, and wanted to become a veterinarian.

Tori's son, Mason, was 14, and was going through a similar situation that Lucas, Riley and Maya had gone through so many years ago: there were two girls who liked him, and he liked both of them, too.

Rory had no children; she had never even gotten married.

All of these people sat by Farkle's side.

Maya talked to him, telling him about the churro that she had bought on her way to visit him. Maya didn't know what she would do without Farkle. She had no one else. Her and Lucas did have a daughter, Tristan, but she died when she was ten from leukemia. Maya resented cancer now. It had taken so many people that she loved.

Farkle took a breath. "Maya?"

She stopped talking. "Yes?"

"It hurts. It hurts to breath, Maya. It hurts to stay alive," he whispered.

Tears appeared in Maya's eyes, but she nodded. "Farkle, it's okay to let go."

Farkle nodded. That's all he needed to hear. He closed his eyes.

Maya squeezed his hand, and he could hear her quietly sobbing.

Tori came up to the other side of the bed and held Farkle's other hand.

Farkle's life flashed before his eyes. He saw the day that he first met Riley and Maya, their graduation, his proposal to Riley, his first day at Minkus International, their wedding, the day that he found out he was going to be a father, all three of his children's births, and the day Riley died.

Then he saw Riley, but not as he last saw her 17 years ago. She looked young, like she did before they had kids.

"Farkle, come on! I've been waiting for you!" she called out with a smile.

"Riley, is that you?" he whispered.  
Then, he took a breath, his last breath.

He heard everyone in the room around him crying, but he was ready. He was ready to spend the rest of eternity with the love of his life.

_ Once I was seven years old _


End file.
